


The Talk by Pi (Rhea)  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: wee/teen!winchestersSammy finds magazines under Dean's bed. John has a talk with Dean about them.Written 2008
Kudos: 9





	The Talk by Pi (Rhea)  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282357) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



> Originally recorded posted on LJ sometime between 2008 and 2010

**Fic** : [The Talk by Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282357)  
**Length** : 0:06:21  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/The%20Talk.m4a)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
